The Chronicles of Zoor
by pedrofaria339
Summary: The galaxy, a place that thousands or more life forms call home, is about to receive it newest member, the Zoor! Bad at summaries, rated M for creativity freedom. Chapter 12 rewriten
1. Chapter 1

The galaxy.

Up close, a magnificent titan, but from far away, it is nothing but a small grain in the sand of the universe.

But it is in this "small grain of sand", that thousands upon thousands of life forms make their homes, such as the space-faring species of the Munokir and the Korvanus Qous.

The Munokir are small omnivore creatures, no bigger than half a meter of height, with pointed ears, a big mouth with two tusks poking out of the lower lip, big bulbous nose, big clawed feet and hands, with a light brown skin with spot of a darker shade of the same brown, they are a scientific empire.

The Korvanus Qous are big carnivore creatures, they have long necks and tails, at the end of their tails, they have elk-like horns, a strange spiked and round piece of flesh that shoot venom, strong legs making the able to run long distances and high jumps, majestic feathered wings, strong arms making them able to lift whole trees from the ground, their mouths are something like out of a nightmare, long jagged teeth, no lips and long tongue, they are a military empire.

But our story does not begin with them, no, our story begin in a distant star, where new life is about to begin, and with it, new adventures await.

I am the Story-teller, and I'm going to tell you the tale of how the Zoor Empire came to be.

In this tale we will follow some of it's most important characters.

Now without further ado I welcome you to:

The Chronicle of Zoor!


	2. Chapter 2

Urian.

That's the name of the planet where our story begin, with it's red oceans, blue sky and brownish green grass, it is one of a rare few that has a T3 atmosphere, it's a quiet place for the creatures that dwell on it's surface and it's depths, but that is about to change.

In the outer fringes of the star system, a meteor can found making it's way to the yellow star, but it's course is altered by the gravitational pull of Urian, as the meteor begins the fiery process of entering Urian's atmosphere, it begins to break apart slowly, until it explodes send bits of space rock across the planet.

Some of the bits of space rock now find themselves in the floor of the red ocean, but one bit in particular draws attention, because of it's almost microscopic size.

When this special bit settle on the floor of the ocean, it suddenly stars shaking, something inside it does not like the darkness it found itself in, when suddenly…

 _CRACK!_

The small piece of meteor begins to crack by the struggle of it's inhabitant, after some more violent shaking the bit finally gives up in containing the life form.

With a victorious trill of triumph, a small purple cell with one flagella, tentacle mouth, a big eye in the front of it body and a smaller eye right behind it, celebrated it's achieved freedom.

The Zoor had been unleashed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Zoor.

A small cell, barely worthy of notice to her peers, has recently emerged from her rocky confines.

Looking at her surroundings with her eyes, she saw a dwarf cell species, which she identified as Minno. The Minno had five eyes in a straight line along it's body, a single flagella, a tentacle mouth and a narrow pink body.

Looking further, she saw some green and rid… things, floating in the crystal-clear water, she saw the Minno eating the green ones and, since the two of them had similar mouths, she tried the green thing.

Liking the taste, she ate more of the green things and before long, she had doubled in size, but like every child, she got curious, curious of the taste of the red things, swimming closer to one, she licked it…

And almost puked.

Spiting, she swam away and returned to the green ones, eating until she grew more, and entered a new realm, with new challenges and needs…

And speaking of needs, the young female Zoor was feeling a special need, the need to evolve or rather, the need to mate.

Giving a mating call, in search for a male Zoor willing to mate, the young female Zoor cell waited for a response.

She didn't have to wait long.

Following the sound of a male Zoor, she soon found him near a cluster of green things, she approached him.

Soon, the two began a mating ritual, spinning around themselves and each other, then they mated.

After mating, the female cell laid her egg, and left to eat more, leaving the male to protect the egg, before going on his way to do the same.

Soon the egg hatched, and the Zoor had gone through their first change, but nothing major. Now their skin was a darker shade of purple, two flagella and two pairs of beady eyes, one pair bigger than the other.

The Zoor had evolved and they would continue to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

The little Zoor cell was happily eating the green bits of food, when she saw a different cell, it was yellow with an orange line along it's back, with seven flagella and a pair of beady eyes, and small jaws, she identified it as a Goldy, it was eating the red things, for some reason she decided it was better to keep her distance from it.

After eating a few more green bits of food, she saw another cell this one was red, had four flagella, a mouth like hers four eyes and sharp spikes on it's head, near it's mouth, she identified this cell as a Pokey, it was rooted in place by fear, but the Zoor did not understand why, further obsevetion showed her why?

Another cell, this one bigger than anything she had seen so far, it was black, it had five flagellas, three pair of eyes and a mouth similar to what the Goldy had, she identified it as a Chomper, and it was closing fast on the poor Pokey.

What happened next would forever be ingrained into the Zoor's memorie.

The Zoor watched as the Chomper opened it's jaws wide and closed them in on the Pokey, killing it instantly, she saw that what remained of the Pokey were those red things.

The Zoor then concluded: Jaws = Bad.

But she also noticed something, among the remains of the Pokey, one of it's spike had survived the event, she felt it calling to her, and she swam towards it, after reaching it , she gently touched the floating part and instantly had the genetic code for it, giving a triumphant chirp, it resumed eating so she could mate and contribute to her species evolution.

But her exited dhirp had caught the attention of another Chomper, it swam towards her, jaws open in a hungry roar.

The little Zoor's celebration had to be cut short so it could escape the predator, she swam and swam as fast as her three flagella could take her, but the Chomper was closing in faster than she could swim and before long she was between it's jaws.

Elsewhere, another Zoor egg hatched, the knowledge acquired by the now late Zoor had been distributed among her species, including the codes for a spike. Realizing her species would need protecting from predators like the Chomper or whatever else was out there, she ate as much as she could and them gave a mating call, found a male and laid an egg.

When the egg hatched the Zoor had evolved, it now possessed a pair of sharp spikes between it's three flagella.

Now that her species had protection, the young female Zoor cell began to eat more, when suddenly she entered another realm, this one was different then the other two, the water was a darker shade of red, the Minno weren't visible anymore and the Goldy and Pokey were so small hey were almost unpercetible, the Chomper weren't so big anymore, now they were her size and not as big of a threat as they used to be, new and strange cells could aslo be seen, such as the Shyster, it had a mouth like hers, eight flagella and it's body was orange with red stripes, and it's carnivorous cousin the Spiker Shyster, it looked just like a Shyster, but it had those terrible jaws and a spike just above it.

The Zoor were prospering.


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing much has happened since the Zoor's last evolutionary step.

Our "little" cell had a few encounters with some Spiked Shysters, but nothing she couldn't handle with well-placed tail bash.

Now we find our little female Zoor cell happily munching on some green bits of food, when suddenly she sees anouther giant cell, fortunately this one did not seem to notice her, so she was able to study it, it had a red body in the likeliness of a mango, three pairs of stalk eyes, the jaws of the predators, but no flagella, instead it had a rather curious boulbus piece of cell flesh that had a small opening,she identified it as a Booster.

With it's study of the predator species she resumed her meal and grew in size again.

Chirping happily, the Zoor cell took in it's new surroundings, the Shyster had become small, like the Minno and the Goldy before, and so did the Spiked Shyster and the Chomper, the Booster cells around her were now the same size as her, but she also saw another new cell, it had three beady eyes and one pair of stalk eyes, tentacle mouth, four flagella, green skin and the shape of it's body resembled an avocado, she identified it as a Grubby, she also notice some debris in the water, but of what she was not sure.

After analyzing her surroundings, she decided it was time to eat more.

However, her meal would have to wait as a new predator had noticed her, it's body had the shape of a bottle, it's skin was lavender, it had the jaws of all predators, six flagella and a strange, flower shaped protrusion on it's rear side, she identified it as a Squirty.

She also noticed the strange trail it left behind, some other green eating cells had the unfortunate end of going through and they died, the flower shaped protrusion of the Squirty's rear side was… well… squirting poison.

The Zoor cell tried to run, but the Squirty followed, she tried losing it in the debris in the water, but the Squirty did not let up,by a stroke of bad luck the Zoor cell got stuck between two large pieces of debris, and the Squirty was closing in fast, seeing no way out, the Zoor cell turned around and waited for the end, the Squirty, opened it's jaws wide, ready to feast on the Zoor's flesh, but when it closed it's jaws on the Zoor cell…

A roar of pain.

The Zoor cell opened it's eyes, it was so sure that it would be eaten, that it had forgot about the spikes on it's tail!

But the Squirty tried to bite it again getting the same result as before, being stabbed in the mouth, but it lack of a brain made it impossible to realize that it was foolish to try again, so it tried again and that was the last thing needed to kill it.

Astounded by her own achievement, she had just killed another cell, her species first kill, and the rewards from it were just awaiting her, for there lying ahead of her was the part that gave the Squirty it's name, the poison gland.

Swimming closer to it she got the genetic codes for it, and chirped in thriumph. So deciding it was time to mate, she gave a mating call, and she was surprised to receive a response quickly, the male cell that answered her had witnessed her did, and it was more than happy to have her as his mate, so they quickly performed their mating ritual and she laid an egg.

When the egg hatched, The Zoor had evolved again, they now had five flagella, their tail spikes had been moved to their heads near their mouths and now they had two poison glands where their tail spikes used to be.

After admiring herself, young Zoor cell noticed it was feeling very hungry, not so far away she spoted a huge cluster of Green food, and quickly swam towards it, as she approached she noticed some thing, two Grubby were eating the green food, bringing the young Zoor cell to the following conclusion:

Where there is food, there will be competition.

After realizing this she quickly swam to the green food and hit the Grubby with her spikes, scaring them away, now that the green food was all hers she began to eat.

That is until a Booster decided that it's life should end, because it quite literally threw itself into the Zoor's spikes. And just like that The Zoor had obtained the genetic code for jets.

After eating some more the young Zoor cell gave a mating call, she quickly found a mate and later she laid and egg.

The egg hatched and the Zoor had changed again, they lost one of their flagella, but obtaining the jet part had covered that issue, they now had their poison gland hidden inse their jets.

After eating some more the Zoor once again entered a new realm.


	6. Chapter 6

If the young Zoor cell had been expecting anything...

It wasn't a welcome committee such as this.

Being attacked while eating, by a Squirty from the right and a pink cell with three pairs of cilia, a single flagella, three beady eyes, and long jaw, that she soon identified as Punky, from the left and from behind, certainly wasn't what she was expecting when she just entered this new realm of existence.

Quickly turning around to defend herself, the young female Zoor cell fought with every thing she had, attacking the cell to her left she managed to injure it, before being injured from the right and from behind, she began to become desperate, she knew she wouldn't survive such an encounter, but at least she could bring at least one of her attackers down with her.

Ferociously attacking the Punky on her left, she hit it with her spikes over and over again, until the Punky exploded in a cloud of cell blood and red things, and the reward of it's death was hers to claim, the genetic codes for the cilia part, before being killed herself.

Elsewhere, a Zoor egg hatched, and the young cell that emerged from it was now warned that eating without worries was a luxury that her and her species did not have anymore. She also realized that, because they couldn't turn around quickly, was the reason that her sister cell was killed in such a way.

So the young Female Zoor cell, decided that her species would need to evolve once again, and thanks to her dead sister cell, they had the genetic codes for the cilia.

So quickly searching for food, she ate away and gave a mating call, after finding a male Zoor cell, she laid an egg.

Soon the egg hatched, and the Zoor now had a pair of big cilia, giving a happy chirp she headed to the nearest cluster of green food.

After a hefty meal, she grew in size and entered a new realm, the Punky, the Squirty and the Pinky, a cousin of the Punky, were now small cells compared to her, but new cell also appeared, the Nosey, a green cell with five jets, four eyes and a tube-like mouth, the Stabber, an Orange cell with three flagella, one pair of eyes, jaws and five pairs of spikes and the gigantic Ducky, a blue cell with three flagella, one pair of stalk eyes and a jaw, characteristic of the predatory cells.

The Zoor cell, began observing and exploring her new surroundings, in search of food, while being careful to not draw the attention of predators to her.

When she found the green food, it different, it's shaped completely changed, it became a small plant, making her mouth water, but then she noticed her competition, it looked a lot like the Stabber, but it was smaller and it mouth was different, it was similar to her's, she soon identified it as a Stabbella.

So swimming over to her competition, she attacked the rival cell, scaring it off, now she could enjoy her meal.

After some time, she grew again and entered a new realm, now the Ducky was her size and not the gigantic monster she had previously seen.

Going in search for more plants to eat, she saw three new cells, the buzzy, the Jawhead and the Puffish. The Jawhead was quite frightening, with it's long black body, three pairs of spikes on it's sides, four flagella and eyes, not to mention the biggest jaws the Zoor had ever seen on a normal sized cell. The Puffish was another one of those giant cells she had seen, the shape of it's body was quite hilarious though, what of it looking like a purple ball, but it had big jaws, seven pairs of spikes, one pair of flagella, a small poison gland and two eyes. The Buzzy were quite cute, a small body with a pair of flagella, one eye and a tentacle mouth, the strange thing about it was the strange big gland on It's rear side, but it was not a poison gland.

So she approached the Buzzy and got the shock of her life.

Literally.

The problem was, she didn't notice a Jawhead approaching her from behind until it had managed to scratch her with it's jaws, scared for her life, she swam as fast as she could, but because she wasn't looking where she was going, she ended up hiting a Ducky and a Buzzy that were in the middle of a meal, with the Buzzy being the meal.

In her panic driven state she didn't even register that she had gotten the genetic codes for a shock gland, but her collision with the two warring cells had gice the Jawhead time to catch up to her and eat her.

But that is hardly the end


	7. Chapter 7

Somewhere in the red waters of Urian, a Zoor egg hatched and a Young female cell was born.

And while she was scouting her surroundings, she realized that her species did not have enough protection, so quickly eating a few plants, she gave a mating call, she would make sure that her species survived, by putting the shock gland to good use.

After finding a male Zoor cell to mate with, she laid an egg and left to eat more.

The Zoor now had the shock gland slightly behind their cilia, now confident of her protection, the young Zoor, began searching for food.

But in her search for food, a Jawhead was searching for food too, and it found it's new target in our young Zoor.

Having noticed the danger, the young Zoor, begun spinning covering herself in a cloud of her own poison, when the Jawhead tried to bite her, the cloud of poison blinded him and made him go directly into her spikes, but it was not enough.

The Jawhead, enraged tried to bite the young Zoor once again, but this time it received a shock by the shock glands on the young cell's sides.

Emboldened by her success in battle so far the young Zoor moved into the attack, but the Jawhead had recovered and when the young Zoor cell noticed, it was too late.

Becoming enraged with herself, the young Zoor cell sent a message to all of her brothers and sisters cells throughout the ocean, before dying…

It was time they stopped being prey and became the predator.

Elsewhere, a slightly older Zoor cell received such message, and set out to fulfill her sister's last wish, so she gave a mating call and waited for a response, when she found a willing male, they did the Zoor's mating ritual and then she laid an egg and left to eat more.

When the egg hatched, the Zoor had changed, no more were they plant eating pacifists, now they were flesh eating avengers.

So, quickly scouting her surroundings the Young female Zoor cell began her species first hunt.

After a series of merciless killings of other cells, the young Zoor grew and grew entering a new realm, with two new cells, the Needle Buzzy, a cousin of the cute Buzzy that had now all but disappeared, they had the jaws of predators, a spike right above their mouths, three shock glands, four flagella and a single beady eye. The Squiggly, it had green skin, a tube shaped body, one beady eye and two stalk eyes, five flagella, four spikes and a tentacle mouth. The terrible Jawhead was now a peer and if the Zoor had anything to say about it, it soon become prey, the Puffish still was gigantic, but not as much as before.

So she quickly set out to begin a new slaughter.

After a lot of killing and eating, the young Zoor entered a new stage, in this one the beginings of a shore could be almost seen.

So she set out to find more prey when she saw the most terrifying cell of her life, a Megamouth, it had a blood red body, five pairs of eyes, five jaws, to flagella and five spikes scattered throughout it's body.

She had never been so scared, but luckly, it seems the monster had not seen her, so quickly swimming away, she escaped what would have most likely been certain death.

After escaping she took her time looking aound, she saw three more cells, the Maa, the Jetster and the Junior.

The Maa, was a plant eating specie, it had a blue skinned lamp shaped body, one flagella, two beady eyes and two stalk eyes and a tentacle mouth.

The Jetset was strange, it had no flagella, but it had seven jets along the sides of it's body, three beady eyes, a tentacle mouth and light blue skin.

The Junior had a bowling pin shaped body, purplish blue skin with green dots, two big eyes and two stalk eyes, three flagella and a jaw.

After hunting for more cells, the Zoor cell grew and grew, again entering a new realm, the shore now clearly visible in the background, and two new cells had appeared in the distance, one was green skinned, it's body was shaped like a pear, it had a tube like mouth, nine eyes and four pairs of cilia, she soon identified it as a Bloato, the other one looked a lot like the Junior, but it was bigger and intead of three flagella it had two flagella and a jet, she identified it as a Paa.

After her analysis of her newest surroundings, she quickly set out to hunt for food, killing left and right and eating the remains as quickly as she killed the cells, she was in a hurry.

She had ths strange feeling that she would need the energy provided by the food, but for what she did not know, that it until her head begun to hurt.

It hurt so much, she was writing in the water, the pain getting bigger with every second, but she could faintly feel something inside her head growing, taking shape, then…

 _POP!_

The pain vanished just as suddenly as it had begun, but she understood what had happened, giving a excited chrip the Zoor cell celebrated, not because the pain had stopped, but because she understood WHY it had happened, she had grown a brain.

" _I… think…"_ Were her first thoughts, and even them, simple as they were, brought immense joy to her heart.

Looking around, she noticed three other cells of her own species had gone through the same evolutionary process.

" _We… think… go up"_ She thought to her fellow Zoor, they somehow understanding her thoughts, so the four of them began to swim upwards, towards the surface of the red waters of Urian, leaving behind the lives of simple cell, to become something more.

They never noticed small stumps growing under them.


	8. Chapter 8

Quickly swimming up towards the surface of the water, the Zoor emerged from the water.

Looking around herself, before calling to her fellow evolved Zoor, she saw land and trees, beautiful trees, with grayish brown trunks and moss green leafs.

It was the beginning of a new day… and for the Zoor, A whole new strange and wondrous world. Air fills their newly grown lungs as they stretch their new limbs in their new home… dry land.

So after getting on land, the four members of the Zoor species, stood there, wondering what to do now.

" _We make nest…"_ The Female Alpha Zoor creature thought to the others, receiving nods of agreement, the four of them began to stomp on the ground quickly, making the earth soft enough to be molded into a circular form, one of th Zoor creatures them left the group and brought back with him some sticks and leafs.

The nest done, the next generations of Zoor could have a place to begin.

The Alpha Zoor, looked over her Species work with pride, but soon one her oldest urges arose, the urge to eat, so quickly looking around she found a small plant with some orange and yellow things hanging from it's branches.

She emptied the tree of it's fruits, as she came to know it, but she wasn't satisfied, so looking around once more, she spotted the corpse from a creature, so she walked toards it and observed it warily.

After taking a small tentative bite, she began to eat more ferociously, and when she was done only the bones remained.

After having her fill, she decided it was time to explore.

" _me go have look around"_ She thought to her fellow Zoor, and quickly walked away from the nest, in search of something of interest.

It wasn't long before she found something.

It resembled bones, but this ones were different, it was like they were calling for her, almost seductively, so she approached the strange object.

" _What this?"_ She questioned herself, she examined the strange object from left to right, then she decided to try and grab it with her mouth, but when she touched it, new genetic code entered her mind.

Once realization struck her, her chirped in enthusiasm, she had found the genetic codes for arms, but she also began to wonder _"What happen if me bite bigger bone?"_ she got so excited about her new discovery that she almost didn't notice where she was walking.

Almost.


	9. Chapter 9

A nest.

The Young female alpha Zoor almost walked into another species nest by mistake.

Startled out of her daydreaming by the confused chirps of the other creatures, she looked around and found herself almost stepping on the head of a small creature, it still had the remains of it's cellular ancestry, it had two flagella on top of it's head, two cilia on the sides of it's body, which was teal colored, with green stripes along it's spine, and a lighter shade of teal spots on it's sides, it had two small eyes and a tentacle mouth, she soon identified it as Goob.

For a moment the Alpha Female Zoor didn't know what to do, should she try to befriend them or attack them, after some thinking, she decided to try and befriend since she wasn't hungry.

Cautiously approaching the nearest Goob, she called out to it.

The small Goob took a little time to understand the Female Zoor's intentions, but after realizing the she wasn't going to attack, it approached her and called out to her in return.

The Small Goob began to sing to her and she to him, the two sang for a bit of time, and after the song was finished the two gave each other a happy chirp.

The other Goob approached the happy duo and some of them called ot to the female Zoor, wanting to sing with her too, and wanting to impress the Goob with her singing skills, she was more than happy to sing with them.

First she had gone over to the Alpha Goob, he was a bit more harder then her previous singing partner, the two of them sang two different songs before he was happy, then she walked to another Goob, this one a female, it had just laid an egg, then the two began to sing.

After impressing her neighbor species with her singing skill, the female Zoor began to feel that same sensation she did before meeting te Goob, and instantly knew that she was near some bones with new genetic code, so hurriedly looking around the Goob nest, she finally found it near the border of the nest's area, so she quickly run towards it.

When she was near it, she could her it's sweet call and it's promise of evolution and a better future for the Zoor, so she quickly grabbed it with her mouth.

From it she gained the genetic codes for something she wasn't expecting, and she was quite disappointed, the genetic codes where eyes that were almost closed, like almost sleeping.

Giving out a frustrated chirp, she decided to head back to her nest.

Reaching her nest, one of the males of her species caught her eyes, he was bigger than the rest, more sturdier, stronger and faster, and she decided that he was the perfect mate for her, so she approached him, and he her.

The two of them, begun to circle each other while singing, showing their bodies to one another, after that, the female Zoor, bent down sticking her butt up, and the male quickly covered her, he begun to thrust inside her the moment he had gotten his phallus inside her entrance, after a few minutes, he got off her having laid his seed within her womb.

For four months the female Zoor stayed in the next and then she laid her first egg, she and her mate observed their first egg with love in their four eyes, they were both excited for the birth of their offspring, and for the future of their species.

When the egg hatched, the Zoor had evolved, now they had a pair of arms, with three fingered hands that had stubby claws on them, their legs were now more thick and lower on the bodies, making their former tail become a small mound, their feet had changed as well, now they had two toed feet, their cell jet was now small stubs on their ankles, their shock glands were now situated on their hips, their spikes where now big enough to be called horns and were on the sides of their heads, their mouths changed as well, instead of tentacles and jaws, they now had a mouth with teeth made to ground leafs and fruits and to crush bones and tear flesh, covered by thin lips, above their mouth, they had two holes made to work like noses, their four eyes now were a bit more to the front of their face instead of atop their heads, two round ears on top of their heads, on top of their head their gained a boney plate to protect their skulls, their four flagella were reduced to only one, but this one was place on their stub tail and they were big enough to replace the tail which concealed their poison gland from view.

The Zoor where evolving more.


	10. Chapter 10

A baby.

The first baby of the Zoor species was born from that egg that day, looking around herself, the baby Zoor saw her mother a few feet away from her, looking at her with unconditional love, the baby Zoor returned the look with one of her own, making the mother chirp happily.

The mother approached her baby.

" _hi mine baby"_ The mother thought happily to her offspring's mind.

" _Mommy"_ The Baby Zoor thought back just as happily.

The mother, happily hugged her daughter, then the two separated, the mother looked right into her daughter's eyes.

" _me teach you live"_ The mother thought to her daughter, the baby Zoor nodded her head in understanding and prepared for her lessons.

The mother began be explaining as best she could what she was to do, she was to repeat her actions, so the mother began singing, the daughter tried it, but it wasn't any good, but her mother encouraged her to try again and again, until she got it, the same happened to daninc and charming, but her training also extended to a more combat fashion, her mother thought her how to charge at an enemy or prey, how to best claw at them for a more efficient cutting of the flesh, where to bite and how many times were needed to kill prey, her father also helped her with her training whenever he could, helping her with her physical training, making her stronger, faster, harder and better than the previous generation.

After three years she wasn't a baby anymore, now she was a young teenage Zoor, with all the skill necessary to survive, but she would need experience, and the only way to do that is by exploring the world around the nest, so she set out of the nest, she passed by the Goob on her way, they were still the same, so after greeting them, she turned south from the Goob nest and walked in search of something new.

And something new she found, she found another species nest, they were light orange with spots of a darker shade of orange, circular body with no neck or head, the had two stalk eyes with thick shafts, tentacle mouth and a twitchy cilia on their back, she identified them as Long-Eyed Freep.

They were curious as to her intentions, unfortunately for them our young teenage Zoor was hungry and they were the closest source of food.

The teenage Zoor quickly hide herself in the bushes and waited for one of them to approach her position, and when it did she attacked.

She began her attack by shooting paralyzing poison from her gland, stunning her prey long enough for her to charge at it and knock it to the ground, then she attacked with her claws, she scratched her prey's body leaving deep cuts on it's skin, then she bite one of the shafts of it's eyes and ripped the eye out,, her claws managed to shred the cilia on it's back and during her charge she broke one of her prey's legs, so it's was not a surprise to the teenage Zoor that she had killed her prey so fast.

So now that she had her meal, she began to eat oblivious to the frightened looks and screams of the other Long-Eyed Freep.

She was quickly sated, but then, she began to feel that strange sensation her mother had told her about, those sweet whispers of promises of evolution and genetic codes, there was no doubt in her mind, she was near one of what her mother liked to call "Whispering Bones".

So quickly looking around herself, she ignored the frightened creatures, she found the whispering bones near the edge of the nest, so she approached it, once near enough, she tried to use her blood-stained hand to dig the bones out of the ground, and when she did it, she found that they were bigger than what her mother said they would be, shrugging she got the genetic codes for a new and better mouth.

Hearing a loud growling from the right, she looked over and saw another creature, it had five toed feet, five fingered hand, one pair of arms and legs, a slender body, with a somewhat round head, it had small eyes with thin eyebrows, a mouth with the same teeth as her but with bigger lips, round ears and it stood completely erect, she soon identified it as a…

Primitive Human.


	11. Chapter 11

Three.

There were three of the creature know as humans before our teenage Zoor, she was in the middle of eating when the appeared, and they are angry, very angry, and angry at her because apparently she stole their kill.

They were growling at her, the three of them slowly began to circle her, if she was going to steal their kill, then they were going to kill her, it's was going through their minds right now.

Our Teenage Zoor was scared, they were nothing like she or her mother had ever seen, she vaguely noticed how battered and full of scars their bodies were, they must be the last of their species or they could just be rouges, banished from their nest, her mother said that it had happened with the Zoor before, while she was pregnant of her.

" _What you want? This my kill!"_ She mentally shouted at them, but it seemed to just anger them more, she was surprised when they answered.

" _NO! IT WAS OUR KILL! YOU STEAL KILL FROM US!"_ Mentally shouted the apparent leader of the rouge pack of humans _"NOW WE KILL YOU, THEN WE EAT YOU!"_

The primitive humans charged at the teenage Zoor, the intent to kill clear as day, the bloodlust almost touchable in the air, but in their wrath they underestimated the skill of the young Zoor.

The Teenage Zoor got ready for a fight, she crouched, her mouth almost to the ground, her arms stretched at her sides, her claws prepared to tear the flesh of her attackers, poison gland dripping with poison ready to be launched, her four eyes narrowed in determination.

She was going to defend herself, her mother had taught her how to fight, it was the Zoor way, never back down from a fight, and if you're going to die, then bring as many of your enemies with you as you could.

But self-defense wasn't the only thing that was pushing her to fight this rage-crazed creatures, no, something in the back of her mind was screaming at her to kill this creatures as fast as she could, that her species survival and evolution hanged on their extinction, she was more then happy to oblige.

The Long-Eyed Freep were long forgotten, the fight was all that was in her mind, the raging humans run at her their hands raised in the air curled into fists, their mouth showing their teeth, their lips contorted into a nasty snarl, a roar coming from their throats.

One of them jumped at her, but she swung her out stretched claws at his chest, leaving deep cuts on it, the human fell back on to the ground with a yelp of pain, the second one used his comrade's pain as a distraction and tried to punch the young Zoor in the ribs, but she jump kicked him in the face, breaking his nose and a few teeth, the leader managed to bite her exposed side, she cried out in pain, but quickly got hold of the back of his neck and threw him away right on top of a oblivious Long-Eyed Freep, killing the small creature and knocking the leader unconscious.

Turning around to face the other two, she aimed her poison glands at the one on the right and shot, the poison paralyzing him, now she just had to deal with the other one, but he had vanished, she warily looked around scanning her surroundings for her enemy, but she never saw the human on top of the tree, but she did notice when he jumped onto her back and started punching the back of her head, she tried to reach him with her arms, but she couldn't, so thinking quickly she jumped as high as she could and the sudden change in gravity made the human on top of her lose his balance and fall forward, in front of her face, but he was still holing on the horns on the sides of her head, she quickly turned around and run with the human still clinging to her horns, she stopped running when she rammed her head in the bark of a tree to her right, head first, and with the human still between her head and the tree, he finally let go, dazed, she took the opportunity to finish one of her enemies by running his torso through with her right horn, killing him, but she failed to notice the effects of her poison wearing off the only combat-ready human as he charged at her from the side, she couldn't dodge in time and he rammed into her.

 _SNAP!_

" _GYAAAAAH!"_ The young Zoor cried out in utter agony as her right horn was snapped in haft by the human, she took some steps back, her right hand cradling the stump that used to be her right horn.

Emboldened by successfully causing the teenage Zoor pain he charged at her again, but she recovered quicker than he had anticipated, she was fighting the pain, she had to focus on the fight if she wanted to survive this battle, so when the human was near, she jumped high in the air and landed on top of his chest taking the air out of his lungs and pinning his body to the ground with her weight, she angrily eyed him for a second before grabbing his shoulder and biting his throat out, tearing skin, muscles, tendons and bones, the human could only gurgle out a cry of pain as his head was literally bitten out of his shoulders.

The teenage Zoor roared in triumph , but she remembered too late that she had only killed two humans, but they were in three, the leader of the rouge human creatures, had gotten back up in time to see her kill the previous human, now in utter rage, he charged and jump at her, roaring in fury with both fists raised behind his head, when he landed in front of her, he brought his fists down onto her head, crushing her left back eye, making her cry out in agony again, while she was distracted, he grabbed her and lifted her over his head and threw her against the bark of a tree, cracking some of her ribs with the impact, he run at her again, and began to punch her face, giving her a black eye in the front right side of her face and busting her lip, she could feel blackness begin crawling it's way to her blurry vision, but she refused to die like this, lying on the ground, she was a Zoor, and the Zoor stood their ground to the bitter end, so in an act of defiance she lifted her legs and kicked the human's chest as hard as she could in her weakened state, while he was trying to get back up and get air into his lungs, she charged at him, claws extended at her sides, mouth open in a defiant roar, but before she could hit him, he got a hold of her remains horn and stopped her in her tracks and put her into a choke hold, the blackness was returning to her vision.

She finally accepted her death, she was tired he was tired but even so, he was an Alpha, while was just a teenage Zoor, he had experience, she did not, when the blackness had almost completely taken hold of her vision, it suddenly faded and a roar of pain could be heard from right behind her.

Turning around, she saw that an Alpha Zoor had the human's shoulder on his mouth and he was biting hard, the human tried to slash at his eyes, trying to get away from the other Alpha, but the Alpha Zoor was rested and he was not, the Alpha Zoor tired of the human's trashing about, bited harder on his shoulder and grabbed his arms and pulled on them, hard.

The teenage Zoor watched as the Alpha Zoor ripped the human's arms out, before literally closing his mouth on the human's shoulder, the rouge Alpha human fell to the ground, without both arms and a piece of his right shoulder, his breathing was labored, but glared defiantly at the Alpha Zoor and roared in rage, the Alpha Zoor roared in return before stomping on the Humans head, caving his face int, killing him.

The Alpha Zoor turned to the teenage female Zoor that was battling the humans before he got there, he approached her and nudged her softly.

" _You alright?"_ He questioned softly, as he continue to softly and gently nudge her upright.

" _No, me not"_ She said softly, she felt him stop and look her over, studying her injures, then she felt him put her arm around his body.

After securing her on him, he mentally said to her _"Let's go back to nest"_

She could only nod in response, she was so damn tired.

But she felt like she accomplished something, she didn't know what, but the feeling that she had just made the survival of her species certain, and she felt pride surge through her body.

She and the Zoor would prosper.


	12. Chapter 12

Pain.

That was what our teenage female Zoor woke up to.

She was back to the nest of her species, narrowing her eyes in pain, she clutched her head between her hands, her legs kicking out every now and then, she vaguely registered the fact that her mother and father were beside her with a pained expression on their faces, suddenly the pain got bigger for just a second, as bones and muscles strengthened and got bigger…

 _POP_

… As well as their brains, when the pain subsided, she was exhausted but she didn't black out, she tried to remember how she had gotten back to the nest

 _FLASHBACK_

 _The Alpha Zoor was carrying her on his back to the nest, he was supporting her on his back with one hand, while he was dragging one of the human's corpses with the other._

" _you alright?" he questioned her softly, concern clear in his mental voice._

 _She did not answer his mental question, she too busy trying to stay awake, because of the fear of not waking up later._

 _She lost her fight, she had lost her fight against the enraged rouge humans, and the price for her defeat could be seem on her body, she had broken a horn and lost an eye in the battle, she had busted her lip, but that would heal and barely leave a scar, the broken horn and blind eye were another story entirely._

 _She felt ashamed that she had to have been saved by another Zoor, even if he happened to be an Alpha, it still made her feel like she was unfit, unworthy of the training her parent had put her through, so with teary eyes she fell asleep on the Alpha's back._

 _FLASHBACK_

Cupping her broken horn, the teenage Zoor looked around, searching for the Alpha, she found him just when he appeared over the hill next to the nest, but before she could go meet him, she felt two pair of arms embrace her shoulders, looking to her left and then to her right, she saw her parents giving her a hug.

" _Mother, father."_ She thought to them, making them look at her.

" _Daughter."_ They thought in unison to her, happy to see their precious offspring was still alive.

The mother reached her hand forward and caressed her daughter's broken horn, making her hiss slightly, the teenage Zoor looked down in shame at her mother and father seeing the results of her defeat.

" _What happened to you my daughter?"_ The father mentally questioned, but before she could answer, the Alpha that saved her approached them.

 _She was defeated in battle by one of these."_ He thought to them while holding up th corpse of the rouge human he had been dragging around all day _"but the one who defeated her was an alpha and she had already killed the other two that were with him."_

She looked down in shame, awaiting the scolding she knew was coming, when nothing happened, she looked up.

The alpha was looking at her with respect in his eyes and her mother and father had pride in their eyes.

" _I don't understand I was defeated"_ She asked confused by their reaction to the news.

" _You followed the Zoor way, in a fight against three enemies at the same time, we couldn't be more proud."_ Her father stated, making her heart swell.

" _You had no experience in battle, but you still came out on top, your parents taught you well"_ The alpha Zoor stated, his words made her feel pride in her accomplishments, after all it's not every day that your alpha praise you.

" _You should rest for now daughter, let your body heal."_ Her mother mentally told her. Nodding her head, the teenage Zoor laid back down in the nest and slept, she exhausted and she was sore all over, and if she wanted to get back on her feet for more, she'd need her energy, she was asleep faster than she could think.

Two weeks later, she was back on her feet, during these two weeks she and the Alpha that helped her became friends.

" _Hey"_ The teenage Zoor called out to the Alpha.

Turning towards her, he approached _"Yes?"_

" _Want to go hunting with me?"_ She shyly asked him

He was surprised at first, but then remembered how her first hunt had ended up, with her half dead, so it shouldn't have surprised him all that much when she asked.

" _Are you sure?"_ He asked her, he was all for a good hunt, but he was wary of taking her with him, not because of what happened last time, no, but because of her wounds, he did not know if she would be able to keep up with his pace while missing an eye and a horn.

" _Yes, I am sure, my condition will not deter me on the hunt."_ She proclaimed confidently, she knew that he would be worried about her going to a hunt again in her state, what with missing an eye and a horn, hell the whole nest would be worried about that, every one of them knew that if you are injured and far from the nest, that it's almost a sure way to get yourself killed.

But she needed to prove that she was still capable of going out to hunt, not only to the other Zoor, but mostly to herself.

" _If you say so, then yes, i will hunt with you."_ He replied firmly.

Happy that he had accepted her offer, the two of them soon made their way into the jungle, they decided to go and continue the hunt of the Long-Eye Freep, which had been interrupted so long ago by the Rouge Primitive Humans.

It did not take the two of them to destroy the Long-Eye Freep, the small creatures hadn't even bothered to try to evolve so they wouldn't fall prey to the jaws of extinction.

After eating their meals, which were made up of meat and fruits, the two decided to look for more creatures to either hunt or socialize.

Later, when Urian's Moon was just peeking over the horizon, they decided to go back to their species nest, but when they were half way there, the call of nature was felt throughout their bodies, the need to mate had surfaced, they looked at each other, with a lust filled gaze, they knew that they should wait until they were back to the safety of the nest, but the urge to mate was stronger than their common sense.

The two begun their mating ritual, circling each other while showing off their bodies to one another by spinning around themselves, trading glances, opening their arms, chirping excitedly to each other, and then they got close to one another, she bent down to the ground, the front part of her body pressed on the grassy floor of the jungle, her legs spread wide open to give him easy access to her opening, he did not hesitate to cover her body with his own, his phallus pushing her walls open with each inch he got deeper within her, making her yelp at the feeling of fullness on her core, when he went base-deep in her, he pulled out until only his tip remained inside her, before thrusting his hips forward slamming back into her, he repeated this process for some time before releasing his seed within her, spurts and spurts of it going into her womb, when he pulled out of her, her legs gave out under her, they both were breathing heavily.

He wanted to fall asleep right there, but he couldn't, not yet, but they were still some ways away from the nest, so he tiredly nudged her under the roots of a big tree, only when he had made sure they would be secure for the night did he allow himself to fall asleep next to her cuddling each other.

Four months later, the teenage female Zoor laid her eggs, yes eggs, she was the first of her species to ever lay two eggs from one mate.

When the eggs hatched the Zoor had changed again.

Now the Zoor were a darker shade of purple, they now stood almost completely erect, they now had two pairs of arms, one bigger than the other, and along with the arms, two different types of hands, the one in the bigger pair of arms had only two fingers but it's claws were sharper and longer then the previous one, and the second pair of hands looked a lot like their feet, round fingertips with narrow and thin fingers, they no longer had any trace of their cellular ancestry, their shock gland had been replaced by three thin and long cords, their jets had been replaced by boney protrusions that resembled feathers, their poison gland changed as well, now they no longer resembled a flower bud, now they looked like some kind of cone, they no longer had their flagella, now they sported six flaps of skin that had a grass like appearance, their horns changed as well, now they were not mere spikes on the sides of their head, now their spike had a hook like shape to then, they were a little closer to the mouth almost like tusks jutting out of their cheeks, their eyes, got smaller but their vision improved, their mouth changed as well, before it was like a muzzle, now it had a great resemblance to the human's mouths, but their lips were more stretched forward and their mouths were bigger, their nose changed a lot as well, before their nose were merely two hole on their muzzles, now their noses where between their front set of eyes.

The Zoor evolved once more.


	13. Chapter 13

A male and a female.

Those are the genders of the two newly hatched babies.

Even if they're twins, there are still some differences between them; the male is more beefy than the female, while the female is more slender than the male, the female aslo has a lighter shade of skin than he male, but otherwise they are identical.

Their mother, our ex-teenage Zoor, now known as Broken-Horn, looks at her son and daughter with joy in her eyes, their father, the Alpha, died two months ago, when he went hunting for food and stumbled into an epic's hunting grounds.

Broken-Horn approached her offspring and nuzzled each one.

" _My babies."_ She mentally said to them, love clear in her tone.

The twins looked up to their mother, love clear in their eyes _"Mommy!"_ They exclaimed.

That night Broken-Horn slept with her offspring curled around her. The next day, she begun to train her son and daughter, like her mother and father had done with her, it wasn't before long that she noticed something, her son was stronger and her daughter was faster than the average Zoor, so taking this into consideration, she took their training up a notch.

Three years later, the male offspring had become an Alpha, much to Broken-Horn's joy, and the female offspring was an amazing hunter.

The two would often hunt together, they were almost inseparable, and they were a great team, she would distract their prey and he would literally smash their heads in.

But today the female was hunting with a friend, they had been searching for food around the nest, but they weren't having luck, so she decided that they would have more luck looking for food a bit more far away from the nest.

" _Are you sure this is a good idea?"_ her friend asked, her friend was a male Zoor, but he was a bit on the small side.

" _Not a clue, we have not found anything so far."_ She responded his question, she stopped when they heard a snorting sound coming from over a hill not far from them.

When they reached the top of the hill, they saw a new creature, it had no arms, two legs, a bean shaped body, two narrowed eyes, a pig like mouth, two pointed ears on the sides of their heads and a blue body with yellow spots that looked faded, they were soon identified as Doobery.

" _So what do you think we should do? I'm not hungry right now"_ Her friend mentally asked her.

" _Well, I'm not hungry either and we still have enough meat to last for a long time at the nest."_ She thought to her friend, before deciding on what to do _"Let's try to make some new friends"_

Nodding in agreement, the two of them approached the strange creatures, calling out to one of them, the three of them begun to sing to one another, the two Zoor to a lone Doobery, they sang together and three songs later, they had impressed him, but something strange happened, the Hunter Zoor felt genetic codes entering her mind, the genetic code for the second stage of her species feet, so encouraged to get more genetic codes, she and her friend approached another two Dooberys.

Soon the Zoor had a new ally in the Doobery, but Hunter did not gain any new genetic codes, so with a half disappointed sigh she and her friend continued on their searche for more genetic codes and food, they did not have to look much further, since apparently the Doobery had two clusters of Whispering bones, so quickly walking toward them, she and her friend begun to dig them out of the ground, from them, they found the genetic codes for a different type of eye and better yet, the next stage for their horns, but even so they continued their search, leaving the Doobery nest behind.

Soon they found another nest, but this one did not have many creatures, but the creatures it had were funny, they had a long neck connected to a bloated body and a stubby tail, four cilia, three spikes along their spines, one pair of stalk eyes and one round eye, they also had a tentacle mouth and their bodies were colored blue, they were soon identified as Gom.

So the two Zoors repeated the process that they did with the Doobery with the Gom, and soon the Zoor had another ally and the genetic code for a new nose.

Deciding that they had enough of almost fruitless search, they returned home, to their nest.

When they got there, Hunter gave out a call to her family, after biding her friend farewell, her brother and mother came , responding her call, but she noticed the her brother had brought a friend along.

" _Brother, who is this?"_ She asked her brother.

" _yes, you do not know each other yet, sister this is a friend of mine, a fellow alpha."_ Her brother answered.

" _Hello"_ They both mentally said to each other, shyly.

Broken-Horn gave the equivalent of a mental smirk when she saw their reaction to one another, she grabbed her son and pulled him away from the two.

Hunter and the alpha, realized what her mother was getting at, making the air around them a little bit awkward, a few minute of silence later, Hunter gave a shy mating call, to which the young alpha responded with one of his own, making Hunter smile.

The next day, when Broken-Horn and Strong came back they found Hunter and the young alpha asleep on the middle of the nest, cuddling each other, the signs of a successful mating ritual clear to the mother.

Four months later, Hunter laid her eggs, she too laid two eggs, and a week later, the alphas noticed something, their food supply was ending and their food sources were almost empty and their population was growing too fast, so with a heavy heart it was decided that they needed to move, to find a new place to make a bigger nest.

They were going to migrate soon.

Hunter did not like the decision, her eggs had not hatched yet, she could not and would not abandon her eggs, just because her brother said so, sure she understood his reasoning, but she was stubborn, just like their mother, so she decided to stay, her mate would stay with her, even if he was an alpha, he would stay by her side.

Two weeks later, the Zoor had evolved, not much changed, their noses were now exactly like that of the humans, they were more erect now, their horns changed to their next stage as did their feet.

But it was time to go, the other members of the nest begun to leave, leaving Hunter, her mate and their eggs behind.

Strong turned to look behind one last time, waving good bye to his sister, before going on his way with the rest of their race, Hunter and her mate wave good bye too.

The migration had begun, and they were sure that after their eggs hatched, their babies would want to follow the rest of their species.


	14. Chapter 14

Three years have passed, since the other members of the Zoor species migrated, and in that time, Hunter's eggs hatched and her babies grew up, but there was a problem.

Both of her babies, were born normal, but as time went on, while the female grew up to be like her uncle Strong, but taller than him, the other one, was small, weak and fragile, he did not breath properly, he couldn't stand up for too long and no matter how much he ate, he would continue to look like he was malnourished.

It saddened Hunter and her mate, to see one of their offspring in such a state, even his sister was saddened by it, she felt that somehow, it was her fault, that he was like that, basically because, everything he would need to survive in the world, she had it double.

So it was with a heavy heart that Hunter named her offspring, Amazon and Grim.

To make sure that Grim would survive, Hunter and her mate would hunt meat and gather as much fruits as they could, but hope was nearing its end.

And now, it was the time that Hunter and her mate would come one day, the day where their offspring would leave the nest and follow the trail left behind by Strong and the others.

" _Mother..."_ Amazon called, getting her mother's attention.

" _Yes?"_ Hunter answered her daughter.

" _You once told us about our uncle, Strong, and how he and the others left the nest…"_ Amazon mentally said to her mother.

Hunter sighed _"You want to go after them, yes?"_ She asked her daughter, after receiving a nod from Amazon, Hunter looked her daughter in the eyes _"I knew you would want to go after the others. Amazon, if you want to go, I won't stop you, but please, never forget about us."_ Hunter said.

Smiling at her mother, Amazon nodded and gave her a hug, before waving goodbye to her father that was just getting back from gathering food, and her brother Grim, before heading deeper into the thick jungle.

After some hours of walking, eating some fruits and jumping over a small crevice in the ground, Amazon got her first glance of Urian's orange skies.

She was amazed by the vivid orange color of the sky, she had never seen the sky before, with the nest being in the middle of the jungle it was impossible to get even a glimpse of the sky.

Snapping out of her awed state, she quickly got back on her way.

While walking through Urian's plains, Amazon came across a new species of creature, they were pink with light purple stripes on their bodies, they had two legs with two fingered feet with each finger having a single claw, they had a long mouth with two big teeth on the front and big eye that were almost glued together, she soon identified them as the Larry.

So walking over to them, she notice that they had two clusters of whispering bones, one bigger than the other, so before greeting them, she walked over to them and began dig around the bones, gaining two new genetic codes, one for a new type of ear, and the other of the next level of their poison glands.

After collecting the genetic codes, she turned to the Larry, they were watching her curiously, wondering what she was going to do, she approached them and called to them and then she began to sing, she sang with two alphas and a normal, and the reward for that was two more genetic codes, one for the next stage of one of their hand and the other, the next stage of their running appendage.

But just as she was about to get back on her track, she felt something small and wet hit the top of her head, then again and again and again, until all was being hit by small drops of water coming from the sky, she soon realized it was starting to rain.

And she liked the rain.

She began jumping on the puddles and dancing on them, singing happily, but then the rain stopped, and she sighed in disappointment, before remembering that she wasn't alone.

Slowly turning around, she saw that the older Larry were amused at her reaction, the younger ones were excitedly imitating her and the others were confused.

Embarrassed, she sheepishly waved the Larry goodbye, and returned to her way to the new nest her uncle had surely found.

After some time of following the trail left behind by her uncle, Amazon suddenly felt as if threatened, confused, she looked around and noticed another species, one that her mother had told her about.

The Imino.

 _~Flashback Start~_

" _Mommy." Little Amazon called._

" _Yes, Amazon? What is it?" Hunter asked._

" _You said that grandpa died, how did he die?" Little Amazon asked innocently._

 _Hunter sighed " Well, he died before I was born, my mother told me that one day, the both of them had gone out to hunt for meat, seeing as the species around them were either allies or had already been hunted down, they decided it would be best to look for meat more far away, she told me that, they did find more meat, but that it was a mistake to have tried to prey on those creatures…"_

" _How so?" Interrupted Amazon, confused._

" _Let me finish the story and you'll know, where was i? Oh yes, well the creatures had a mostly blue body, with a yellow stripe going down their spines and torsos, they had two small horns on their arms and three on their back, they had narrowed eyes, long muzzle pointed ears, two legs and arms, their feet were three toed with large claws, their hands had four fingers with claws just as big as the ones on their feet and they also had a small tuff of thick fur on top of their heads, they were Imino, and they were predators. Mother and father didn't know that at the time so they decided to try to get one away from the rest, when they finally killed one they, didn't expect the rest to go into a blood frenzy and attack them back, they tried to fight back, but they were too many, father not wanting to see mother die, decided they should retreat, but the Imino didn't let that happen, they forced them far away from the way back to the nest, into an epic's hunting grounds, they kept chasing them for a time before the epic appeared, I don't remember what mother said it looked like, only when they saw the epic, did the Imino stop chasing mother and father, but by then, the epic had already noticed them, mother said the epic stomped and bite them until only one Imino, mother and father remained, mother and father tried to sneak away from the epic, but the Imino tracked father, and the epic killed them both."_

" _So it's the Imino's fault that grandpa died?" little Amazon asked, anger sipping into her mental tone._

 _Hunter hesitated on telling her daughter, afraid that she'd do something stupid, but even she felt that it was their fault she and her brother never meet their father "Yes, it is."_

 _~Flashback End~_

Rage readily coursed through Amazon's veins at the memory, she was looking directly at the ones responsible for her grandfather's death.

She wanted to kill them, right here, right now, she want to slaughter them, to make the ground of their nest wet and red with their blood, she wanted their extinction, she wanted vengeance, but she knew that attacking them alone was suicide, they were stronger than her, one of them could easily kill her.

She would find her uncle first and then she would come back to finally enact vengeance.

The Imino would soon know the wrath of the Zoor!


	15. Chapter 15

Amazon was angry.

She wanted to avenge her grampa, she wanted to exterminate the Imino, but she knew that if she tried to do that alone, she would be killed, there was no doubt about that in her mind.

So, as she tried to quickly sneaky away from the Imino's nest, she heard the sounds of a battle looking behind her she that the Imino had just killed another creature, but she wasn't able to identify what that unlucky creature was, the Imino had torn it apart like a leaf, all that remained of it was a mangled pile of broken bones and ripped flesh.

Trying to ignore the gruesome sight, Amazon hurried away from the scene, getting back to the trail of her uncle and the rest of her specie.

After hours of travel, Amazon was quite exhausted, and ready to fall asleep, but she couldn't do that now, she was near the new nest, she could feel it, hear the sounds of baby Zoors having fun, but she was so tired, so, so tired.

When she finally got over a medium sized hill, she saw it, the new nest, with fruit trees as far as her four eyes could see around it, and the nest itself wasn't all that big, but it surely was bigger than the original nest.

Overflowing with joy at the sight, she walked towards the nest with wobbly legs, The other Zoor finally taking notice of her, she could see her uncle, Strong, in the middle of the nest overlooking all, like a beacon of hope to other members of the Zoor species and despair for those who threatened them, and the sight of him certainly brought hope to amazon's heart.

When she finally got to the edge of the nest, Strong was there to meet her with open arms, they 'smiled' at each other.

" _Uncle Strong…"_ Was all that Amazon could mentally said before fainting in exhaustion, falling right into her uncle's arms.

When Amazon regained consciousness, the first thing she saw were four big eyes on a small head, when she finally began to take in her surroundings and she noticed two things.

One, she was lying down on the middle of the nest.

Two, she was surrounded by babies.

They were Zoor, of that she had no doubt, but they were different.

Their mouth and ears were now exactly like those of the Humans from the stories that her mother told from what her grandma fought them, They were a bit more erect then before, instead of a simple plaque of bone on their foreheads, they had an oval-shaped protrusion made of hardened bone, they also had two leaf-like appendages replacing the old grass-like flaps of skin, their hands on their upper arms had also changed, now instead of being a three fingered clawed hand, it was a two fingered clawed hand, the bone protrusions they used to have at their ankles was gone, now replaced by a half-blade, half-fan like bone protrusion coming out of their calves, the final chance that she noticed was that their poison gland was also different, instead of the tube like appearance it used to have, now it looked almost like a fleshy flower with a hole in the middle.

It seems like the Zoor had evolved while she was unconscious.

" _Come on now children, give her some space."_ A deep mental voice said to the young Zoors surrounding Amazon, the young Zoor readily obeyed the voiced, and when Amazon turned her head to the right she saw the imposing form of her uncle Strong. He was bigger than what her mother told her.

After leaving the first nest behind with the rest of their species, Strong had become even more strong and tall, with muscles bulging underneath the skin, his leaf like appendages were so long that they almost touched the ground, his claws and tusks were longer than the rest, and he had presence that would bring utter joy and safety or despair and hopelessness, depending on your intentions.

And right now, Amazon couldn't feel more happy and amazed by her uncle he was a good two feet taller than she was, it was a rather new experience for her to have to look up to meet someone else's eyes.

" _Who are you, young one?"_ Strong asked her, his mental toned being both reassuring and demanding.

" _I am called Amazon, offspring of Hunter, sister of Grim and your niece, Alpha Strong"_ She mentally answered his question with the most polite toned that she could use.

" _Hunter? My sister? Why this is good news, how is she?"_ Strong questioned his newly meet niece with enthusiasm, wanting to hear about his sister after so long.

" _Mother is well as is father, but my brother is not, he is barely able to stand."_ Amazon said in a saddened tone, she still thought that Grim was like that because of her.

Strong gained a saddened expression on his face when he heard about Grim. _"That is a shame, is that why I do not see him here with you?"_

With a nod of her head, Amazon stood up, and looked around, not seeing who she was searching for, she asked her uncle _"Uncle, where is grandma?"_.

Strong's expression changed upon hearing the question, it became a mix of rage and sadness, and that deeply worried Amazon.

" _On the way here from the first nest, we encountered the Imino, and they remembered mother, they killed her."_ Strong said to her.

Amazon snapped at that, she turned around and started running in the direction the Imino nest, but her uncle stopped her.

" _LET ME GO! I WILL EXTERMINATE THEM! I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"_ Amazon mentally shouted, her mind clouded with further grief and rage at the thought of the Imino devouring her grandma's corpse.

" _If I let you go, you end up getting yourself killed! You've been asleep for three days! You are in no condition to fight even one of our youths!"_ Strong bellowed at her with authority, slowly, but surely, Amazon begun to calm down.

" _First, you have to eat something and rest, and then you and I will hunt them down and exterminate them all."_ Strong said with a mental tone so cold it sent shivers down Amazon's spine.

Nodding her head at her uncle's plan and knowing he was right, she did as she was told and walked over to some trees around the nest and grabbed some fruits and some meat from the mauled corpse of another creature.

Today, she would rest and prepare herself, because tomorrow, she and her uncle would bathe in the blood of the Imino.


	16. Chapter 16

It was time.

Now the she was rested and fed, Amazon and her uncle were ready to go and kill the Imino.

Under the shadow of the night, the left the nest heading towards the Imino nest.

As they traveled, Amazon and Strong passed by many different nests with many different creatures, they sneaked by some and ignored others, they were not their target, but as they were continued walking, leaping and running, in order to reach the Imino nest as fast as possible, Strong saw something that made his body freeze and his blood boil.

" _Uncle, what is wrong, we're almost to the Imino nest?"_ Amazon asked, when she noticed her uncle stopped.

" _Amazon, did your mother tell you of how your grandmother received her scars?"_ Strong questioned.

" _Yes, she said the grandma received them from a species similar to ours, the humans, why?"_

After hearing her response, Strong only pointed south-west of their post, and when Amazon looked in that direction, she thought she saw something pink and similar to them, deciding to jump, so she could get a better view of what it was, she was stunned at what she saw…

A nest of Humans.

When she landed again, Amazon was speechless, she had thought that the humans had been eradicated a long time ago, it seems she was wrong.

" _What should we do Uncle?"_ Asked Amazon, uncertainty clear in her mental tone.

" _For now, we ignore them we'll deal with them later"_ He said.

Nodding her head, the two of them left in a hurry, trying to stay undetected, after they were a good distance away from their previous position, the two of them started running in the direction of the Imino nest.

Soon they reached the nest of their enemy, most of the Imino were asleep, except for their alpha, silently, they sneaked as close as they could, before preparing to attack.

And attack they did, they managed to kill the alpha, although with much struggle on Amazon's part, because even if she was as strong and fast as her uncle, she was inexperienced, and took a lot of damage as thee price for her inexperience, but the worst had yet to come.

The sound of battle and the death of one of theirs, awoke the other Imino, and upon catching sight of the corpse of their alpha, they roared and attack, from the youngest to the oldest, they charged at the uncle-niece Duo.

Strong was showing why he was an alpha, he would attack any and all Imino that would get near him, and there were three Imino coming at him, one of average size from the right, a small one from the left and another alpha from right ahead of him, and he would claw, punch, bite, shoot poison, charge, kick and throw them around with little to no difficulty.

The small Imino that was coming from his left side, tried to jump on him to claw his head of, but Strong punched him right in the muzzle and chest, with his two right arms, looking from the corner of his right top eye, Strong saw the Average one getting closer to him with it's mouth open, the intent to bite off a piece of him clear, thinking quickly, he grabbed hold of the small one's leg and swung him at the average sized one, snapping the small one's neck, killing it, and knocking the average sized one back, stunned for a brief second, but that was all that Strong needed to finish him off, because in the brief second, Strong charged at the average Imino and jump-tackled him of the ground, the Imino land back first on the ground hard, before Strong jumped again and land knee first on the Imino's chest, breaking bones and smashing organs, but the Alpha Imino used this opportunity to sneak up behind Strong and claw at his back, leaving five claw marks on his back, and when Strong turned around to face the alpha Imino, received a punch to the face, but the alpha Imino dislocated two of it's fingers, when it's big hand hit Strong's tusks.

Quickly recovering and stand on his feet, Strong shoot poison at the alpha Imino's eyes, blinding it, long enough for him to jump on it's back and, using his claw and strength, literally ripped the alpha Imino's head off, claiming his victory.

But while Strong slaughtered his enemies, Amazon was having more difficulty with her opponent, her opponent was a large Imino, bigger than the average Imino, but smaller than an alpha, for every attack the she hit it with, it would hit her with two more, she managed to claw out one of it's eyes and blind the other with poison, but when she tried to jump-tackle it to the ground, it suddenly grabbed her in midair and threw her into the ground face first and it began to stomp on her back, and with every stomp she would cry out in pain, when the Imino was about to stomp on her again, she turned around and clawed at his foot, cutting it open and making it stop his stomping of her body, she got out from under him, and using her claws and strength she ripped off one of his legs at the knee, but in retaliation he, grab both of her upper arms and bit down on her shoulder, she cried out in agony, and she felt adrenaline coursing through her body, numbing the pain she felt, and because of that she was able to get a hold of his jaw with her lower arms, and pry his mouth open, freeing herself.

Still holding onto his jaws, she begun to pull them apart, the Imino struggled, managing to score some hits on her flanks, but she would not let go and soon, ripped the upper part of his head off, with blood gushing out of what had once been his throat as his tongue flailed in the air, claiming her victory.

But she was exhausted and bleeding, the adrenaline was losing it's numbing effect and she was starting to feel the pain of her injures, blackness was starting to creep into her vision, when suddenly…

She felt more pain, excruciating pain, pain coming not from an injure, but from within her skull, and she could vaguely see her uncle going through that same pain. With each second that passed the pain would increase, when it disappeared as suddenly as it came, and Amazon blacked out.

After the pain subsided, Strong felt more intelligent, capable of more complex lines of thought, and realized that their brain had grown more, the Zoor had taken another step towards sentience, but it couldn't have come at a worst moment, he noticed that Amazon was on the ground, bleeding heavily, alive but unconscious, most likely due to the pain of her brain growing so suddenly, but he also noticed the other Imino closing in on her, after easy prey, but he would not let them get near her, so grabbing the corpse of the alpha he just killed by the legs, Strong began to spin, going faster and faster until the corpse was almost a blur, and them he let go of it.

The corpse flew right at the Iminos closing in on Amazon's unconscious body, and knocked them away from her, managing to kill at least two more, leaving only four Imino left, not counting the eggs, but they were stunned long enough for Strong to grab his niece and flee from there, don't get him wrong he could win against four Imino alone, but he couldn't do that while trying to protect Amazon's unconscious body.

So, deciding that they had done enough for now, he quickly got to her and lifted her over his shoulder, run back home, back to the Zoor nest, as fast as he could.

Because now that they were more intelligent than the Imino, all they would need to exterminate them would be to be at their best meaning rested, fed and recovered.

So they would retreat for now, they could fight another day.

They had already started their vengeance.


	17. Author

Hello to everyone who have been waiting for the next chapter of my story The Chornicles of Zoor.

I am sorry to inform you guys that the story will have to be put on hold for a time, at least until i can get my life straight again.

I know that you're all expecting the next chapter, but i haven't had the time to actually sit down and begin writing the story. My life got so busy that i haven't been sleeping right, i got college in the morning, a logistics course in the afternoon and work at night, so the chapter will be on hold for a time, which i hope to not be much, because that would suck.

So, i'm writing this in a hurry, i have to go make dinner to me and my brother... which i don't know why i told you guys that... awkward.

Anyway, Just letting you guys know, i won't abandon the story, i'll never do that in my life, i swear, but i ask that you just wait a bit longer.

bye


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys and girls, at least I'd like to think that there are girls that read my story, anyway, I'M BACK!**

 **Yeah, that's right, after so long i FINALLY go my life straight again, my parents are leaving me alone for the most part and I don't have a single worry in my mind now, so I'm going to try to bring as many chapters as I can, to make up for wasted time!**

 **Anyway, onwards with the story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh yeah, almost forgot, since it's been such a long time since I've written anything, there may be some differences with the previous chapter, so just a heads up.**

It was almost dark, when Strong reached the nest, Amazon was still unconscious over his shoulder, she had taken a beating before their specie's evolution knocked her out, and from the looks of it, she wouldn't wake up any time soon.

Calling for help with a loud whimper-like howl, he got the nest's inhabitants' attention, and when they saw their state they came running to help, the largest member, not counting Strong, a female, named Healer, took Amazon from his shoulder and laid her down near the center of their nest, near the eggs.

" _Alpha Strong, what happened?"_ Healer asked concern clear in her tone.

" _Nothing, she was knocked out by our kind's growth."_ Replied Strong, trying to reassure the female.

" _But how, this never happened before?"_

She was right, it had never happened before, one of their own being knocked out by their specie's growth, Strong knew that, but he also knew that it had also never happened when they were injured, so it was quite clear to him that had happened.

" _She was injured in battle, and when the growth came, it was too much for her."_

After Strong said that, Healer looked visibly more relaxed, that is until she heard her Alpha's next 'words'.

" _Call our best fighters, we're going back there and we're going to finish what we started."_ Shouted Strong, he wasn't shouting at Healer, he was shouting at every Zoor in the nest, and it wasn't long before two Zoors approached him.

One of the two was a quite old female Zoor, indicated by his grayish purple fur, and the heavy wrinkles around his four eyes, the two upper eyes having an opaque layer over them, meaning they were blind, his leaf-like glands on his back had their edges torn and full of holes and instead of the normal green color, his were orange and dry.

The other one was a younger male, he was younger than even amazon, he was like every other Zoor, except for his abnormally large right upper arm, it was huge, it was like he had been born with five arms instead of the normal four, but the fifth decided to fuse with the right upper arm, becoming a huge arm!

They were known as Elder and Great Arm, they were also grandparent and grandchild.

" _We are the best fighters of the nest, Alpha Strong"_ Said Elder, her 'voice' as old as her appearance suggested, but you could still hear the fiery determination to follow her Alpha's commands to the letter.

" _Good, we depart immediately to the Imino nest, there are only four of them remaining and once we kill them, they will be no more!"_ Strong declared with fury in his 'voice' like a burning inferno.

And so, the three departed at full speed towards the Imino nest.

Several hours later, Strong was back at the Imino's nest, Elder and Great Arm were beside him, but something caught Strong's attention.

" _It seems we managed to put quite a hole in their pride."_ Commented Strong.

" _What do you mean, Alpha Strong?"_ Asked Great Arm.

" _What he means, child, is that the enemy is preparing to migrate."_ Answered Elder, with a mocking tone to her 'voice'.

" _They will not escape their doom, ATTACK!"_ Shouted Strong, charging towards the Iminos.

Elder and Great Arm followed Strong into the heart of the Imino nest, targeting their Alpha first, Strong took aim and with a grunt, shot his poison at the Alpha Imino, and when it hit, Elder and Great Arm charged right into it, driving their tusks up it's chest cavity from it's sides.

The Alpha Imino let out a roar of pain and begun thrashing about, trying to dislodge it's attackers, but it failed to notice as Strong leaped at it, with his arms held up over his head, to bring down a devastating blow into it's head.

When Strong's blow hit the Alpha Imino's head, it's head was smashed open, surprisingly it was still alive, but barely, so with a bite to the neck, it died.

Confidence increasing, Great Arm failed to noticed the other Imino charging right for him, and when he did notice the larger Imino, it was too late, it was already on top of him and hit him with a shoulder tackle, sending him flying a short distance. Seeing this, Elder jumped on the Imino's back and begun trying to claw out it's neck with her upper clawed hands while trying to maintain balance with her lower hands.

The large Imino with the old Zoor on it's back begun thrashing around trying to dislodge the annoyance from it's back, it begun to run around the nest, hoping that it's speed would be enough, it was right, Elder did let go of it's back, but not before managing to make a cut on it's neck, sadly it wasn't enough to kill it, but it sure made it angrier. Quickly getting back to her feet Elder stood her ground when she saw the large Imino charging right at her, she charged right back at it, she jumped to try and hit it with a on the head, but she didn't count on the Imino jumping as well, the two collided in midair and due to it's larger size, the Imino sent the two of them into the trunk of a tree not far from the nest. Groaning in pain as the impact with the tree rattled her old bones, Elder started clawing the Imino's back and biting as much as she could of it's shoulder and neck with renewed fury, but the Imino did not make it easy for her to kill it, it started biting her side, tearing a big chunk of her flesh making her howl in utter pain, before she grabbed it's head and with all her strength, tore it's head in two.

Finally dead, the Imino's corpse slumped to the ground, twitching and blood flowed out of it's torn head and Elder tried to walk away but slumped over the fresh corpse at her feet, she was alive, but blood loss and old age were finally caching up to her and passed out.

While this was happening, Great Arm was in his own battle, putting his namesake in front of his body, he charged at the Imino that was coming for him, and when they collided , Great Arm tackled the Imino sending it and himself into a boulder near the nest, the Imino slumped to the ground but was still conscious, and quickly rose to it's feet and clawed at Great Arm's arm tearing a large gash in it, groaning in pain, Great Arm swung a punch at the Imino's snout, but the Imino dodged it by leaning backwards before clamping it's jaws and teeth on the offending limb, puncturing flesh and crushing bone, taking advantage of it's position the Imino twisted it's neck and by doing this, slammed Great Arm into the boulder, cracking both the boulder and Great Arm's shoulder.

Howling in pain, Great Arm used it other three arms to pound the Imino's face in, forcing it to let go, and using the boulder as leverage, he put his feet on the Imino's chest and kicked, sending the Imino away.

Once free, Great Arm looked to see how much damage his arm had suffered, and it wasn't good, ripped flesh exposing crushed bones and blood freely flowing down from the wounds, and the aching pain he was feeling, oh the pain, it almost made him want to rip off his whole arm in an attempt to make it stop.

But he had other priorities right now.

Like for example the Imino that was struggling to get back up, since his kick broke some ribs and cracked others.

Keeping his trashed arm close to his chest, Great Arm charged at the struggling Imino, and when he was almost on top of him he jumped and using both feet, kicked it's face in, killing it.

Strong was battling the last and youngest Imino at the other side of the nest, if you could call it a battle at all, a more fitting description would be slaughter, because for every attempted punch, bite, kick and claw from the Imino, Strong would either dodge or plow right through it and deliver his own set of claws, punches, bites and kicks.

The Imino tried to punch him? He would grab the fist and crush it, same with kicks. The Imino tried to bite him? He'd give an uppercut to the bottom jaw and shatter it, sending teeth flying.

The Imino was getting desperate, nothing it did worked, so it just decided to turn tail and run, terrified of the Alpha Zoor.

That was a mistake.

The very moment that it tried to run away, Strong impaled the Imino in his tusks, and lifted it into the air and begun punching and clawing at every spot he could reach, beating down the foul creature that dared to make an enemy of Zoorkind.

When he felt the Imino become limp, he decided to finish it off.

So grabbing a hold of both arms and legs, he begun to pull and pull, until with a tearing sound, the last Imino was torn in half from head to crotch.

Throwing the mutilated corpse away from himself, Strong looked around to see if his companions had survived, he was covered in shallow cuts made by the weak Imino, Elder was passed out over the corpse of her enemy, with a growing puddle of blood around them, Great Arm was conscious, but barely, having lost so much blood and pain he was feeling from his mutilated arm.

He was going to need a new name.

So making his way over to Elder, Strong put her over his right shoulder, and used his left to support Great Arm, they made their way back to the nest.

Several hours later Strong, Elder and Great Arm appeared over the hills that surrounded their species' nest, Amazon was still knocked out, but for a different reason than before.

Apparently, after they had gone back to the Imino's nest, she had woken up and tried to run there to help, but Healer stopped her, saying she was too hurt to be of any help, but Amazon didn't care, she tried to go anyway, so Healer had to knock her out.

It wasn't even hard to do, all she had to do was punch Amazon in the gut and she was out like a tired newborn.

She hadn't even punched all that hard.

So after setting Elder and Great Arm down, so Healer could tend to them, he made his way to his spot on the nest, and laid down to try and rest after such a tiring and productive day.

Finally the honor of his kind had been restored.

He could finally rest peacefully, knowing that there was one less threat to his kind.

Sure, the Imino weren't the only threat and neither would they be the last, but they had been the most immediate danger to his kind, and now they were no more.

But there was no need to keep thinking about what the next day would entail, the Zoor were a sturdy race, no matter what their world threw at them, they would survive.

He was going to make sure of that.

By any means necessary.


	19. Chapter 18

334.000.000 years have passed since the extinction of the Imino species and the Zoor have prospered greatly in that time, they're people greatly grew in number, and their evolution continued, making them faster, stronger and better than ever before.

Their fur was now a more vibrant and darker shade of purple, their scales followed that example turning into a shade of purple so dark that it could almost pass for black, they were now completely erect, they still had the same tusks, mouth, eyes, leaf-like membrane and the bone protrusion in their ankles, but that was all that remained of the ancient Zoor, this Zoor were taller, more muscular, had higher intelligence and sharper senses. Their Upper hands had changed from the two clawed fingers, to three huge, curved claws in the place of finger, two on top and one bellow, their lower hands had also changed from the three fingered, webbed hands, now their lower hands were four fingered with a membrane between each finger and the tips of each finger had small, circular pads in them. On their hips were there used to be small tube-like filaments, there was now long tube-like filaments, their leaf-like membrane, while not much different, was way bigger than before. Their poison gland had also changed, not only in form, but also in strength, precision and placement, instead of being in the small of their backs, it was now between their shoulders, and while before it was only one, now there were two of them and their leaf-like membrane grew from them. The muscles in their legs and arms also changed, becoming denser than before, allowing for an increase in strength and jumping height.

We find ourselves following a small group of three Zoors, their names are Rift, Branch and Crusher.

They are brothers.

The reason for their names is simple and rather funny.

Rift gained his name when he was out of the nest when he was a child, he was playing with his brothers, when suddenly he fell into a rift in the ground and got stuck there for two days.

Branch gained his name when he tried to go with a hunting party when he was young, and was denied, saying he was too young to hunt, he threw a temper tantrum, he began throwing rocks everywhere and one of those rocks hit a branch in a nearby tree and that same branch snapped and fell right on top of his head, he woke up the next day as joke of the nest.

And Crusher, well his isn't as funny as the others, when he was a child Branch had also hit him with one of those rocks, angry he crushed the rock with his hands, and tried to lunge at Branch, but their mother held him back, and he struggled until the branch fell on top of his brother's head.

Then he just laughed.

Anyway, we find the three scouting out the regions to the North-west of the nest and they are trying to make friends with another species called Chibulah.

The Chibulah, resembled those Humans a lot, but they were bigger, with blue fur and an yellow under belly, five fingered clawed hands and feet and boney bumps littering their bodies.

The Zoor and the Chibulah were almost making an alliance, when suddenly, there was a loud sound like thunder, when they looked to the sky, they saw a spot in the dark cloud of night that was becoming orange and the sound of burning fire clear to everyone.

Branch and Chibulah began to panic, running for cover wherever they could find, some Chibulah hid under trees, Rift hid himself in his namesake, not far from the Chibulah nest, located in a cliff side, and Crusher… he kind of… just stood there, watching the strange event.

It wasn't long before whatever was burning beyond the clouds appeared, it was a giant rock, bigger than the nest, burning in colors of red, yellow, orange and white.

Crusher had never seen something of such beauty before, but he noticed that it was going to hit the ground, so following it's path, he saw that it would seemingly hit the Zoor nest.

His worry growing, he decided to jump as high as he could, just to see if the thing would hit the nest, but to his great relief it wasn't.

So when he landed he was greatly surprised when the thing hit the ground, it turned into something resembling a tree of fire and rock, before disappearing.

" _What was that? Was it a seed?"_ Asked Crusher to no one.

Then suddenly, smaller rocks started to rain down all over the place, some hitting nearby creatures and causing from light injures to fatal ones.

There was a Chibulah that was hit by one of the rocks and got a broken leg, another Chibulah was hit in the head, it was dead, how Crusher knew? When things then to die when they have a rock replacing their heads.

Crusher himself got hit by one of the falling rocks, he got hit in his left shoulder and it left quite the bruise, since the area it hit turned black.

" _AAAHH! Why you, this hurts!"_ He roared to the sky.

When the rain of flaming rocks finally stopped, the ground was littered with craters and a few corpses of some unfortunate creatures.

A few minutes later, the adrenaline of the event wore off, and quickly finishing their business with the Chibulah, Crusher and his brothers quickly made their way back to the nest to if any of their own had perished at what would later be known for many years as…

The Descend Of The Fire Tree.


	20. Chapter 20

334.000.000 years have passed since the extinction of the Imino species and the Zoor have prospered greatly in that time, they're people greatly grew in number, and their evolution continued, making them faster, stronger and better than ever before.

Their fur was now a more vibrant and darker shade of purple, their scales followed that example turning into a shade of purple so dark that it could almost pass for black, they were now completely erect, they still had the same tusks, mouth, eyes, leaf-like membrane and the bone protrusion in their ankles, but that was all that remained of the ancient Zoor, this Zoor were taller, more muscular, had higher intelligence and sharper senses. Their Upper hands had changed from the two clawed fingers, to three huge, curved claws in the place of finger, two on top and one bellow, their lower hands had also changed from the three fingered, webbed hands, now their lower hands were four fingered with a membrane between each finger and the tips of each finger had small, circular pads in them. On their hips were there used to be small tube-like filaments, there was now long tube-like filaments, their leaf-like membrane, while not much different, was way bigger than before. Their poison gland had also changed, not only in form, but also in strength, precision and placement, instead of being in the small of their backs, it was now between their shoulders, and while before it was only one, now there were two of them and their leaf-like membrane grew from them. The muscles in their legs and arms also changed, becoming denser than before, allowing for an increase in strength and jumping height.

We find ourselves following a small group of three Zoors, their names are Rift, Branch and Crusher.

They are brothers.

The reason for their names is simple and rather funny.

Rift gained his name when he was out of the nest when he was a child, he was playing with his brothers, when suddenly he fell into a rift in the ground and got stuck there for two days.

Branch gained his name when he tried to go with a hunting party when he was young, and was denied, saying he was too young to hunt, he threw a temper tantrum, he began throwing rocks everywhere and one of those rocks hit a branch in a nearby tree and that same branch snapped and fell right on top of his head, he woke up the next day as joke of the nest.

And Crusher, well his isn't as funny as the others, when he was a child Branch had also hit him with one of those rocks, angry he crushed the rock with his hands, and tried to lunge at Branch, but their mother held him back, and he struggled until the branch fell on top of his brother's head.

Then he just laughed.

Anyway, we find the three scouting out the regions to the North-west of the nest and they are trying to make friends with another species called Chibulah.

The Chibulah, resembled those Humans a lot, but they were bigger, with blue fur and an yellow under belly, five fingered clawed hands and feet and boney bumps littering their bodies.

The Zoor and the Chibulah were almost making an alliance, when suddenly, there was a loud sound like thunder, when they looked to the sky, they saw a spot in the dark cloud of night that was becoming orange and the sound of burning fire clear to everyone.

Branch and Chibulah began to panic, running for cover wherever they could find, some Chibulah hid under trees, Rift hid himself in his namesake, not far from the Chibulah nest, located in a cliff side, and Crusher… he kind of… just stood there, watching the strange event.

It wasn't long before whatever was burning beyond the clouds appeared, it was a giant rock, bigger than the nest, burning in colors of red, yellow, orange and white.

Crusher had never seen something of such beauty before, but he noticed that it was going to hit the ground, so following it's path, he saw that it would seemingly hit the Zoor nest.

His worry growing, he decided to jump as high as he could, just to see if the thing would hit the nest, but to his great relief it wasn't.

So when he landed he was greatly surprised when the thing hit the ground, it turned into something resembling a tree of fire and rock, before disappearing.

 _"_ _What was that? Was it a seed?"_ Asked Crusher to no one.

Then suddenly, smaller rocks started to rain down all over the place, some hitting nearby creatures and causing from light injures to fatal ones.

There was a Chibulah that was hit by one of the rocks and got a broken leg, another Chibulah was hit in the head, it was dead, how Crusher knew? When things then to die when they have a rock replacing their heads.

Crusher himself got hit by one of the falling rocks, he got hit in his left shoulder and it left quite the bruise, since the area it hit turned black.

 _"_ _AAAHH! Why you, this hurts!"_ He roared to the sky.

When the rain of flaming rocks finally stopped, the ground was littered with craters and a few corpses of some unfortunate creatures.

A few minutes later, the adrenaline of the event wore off, and quickly finishing their business with the Chibulah, Crusher and his brothers quickly made their way back to the nest to if any of their own had perished at what would later be known for many years as…

The Descend Of The Fire Tree.


End file.
